1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet seats and more specifically to a toilet seat and cover lifter which allows a toilet seat and cover to be lifted without touching thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Sometimes it may be unsanitary to lift a toilet seat or toilet cover by hand, especially when a large number people have used the same toilet. It is also painful for someone with a back problem to bend over and lift a toilet seat by hand. There have been several patents directed at remedying these problems with foot pedals, lift handles, and vertical handles. The drawback to the foot pedal type of toilet seat lifter is the lack of simplicity. The drawback to the lift handles is the requirement that someone with a bad back bend over to pull-up the lift handle. Further, the lift handles are usually close to the toilet seat which may make them less sanitary.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a toilet seat lifter which allows for sanitary handling of toilet seats and/or toilet covers; and the lifting of a toilet seat and/or toilet cover by someone with a bad back with a small amount of effort.